


Drops of Jupiter in His Hair

by Excaliburstark



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Space, Blow Jobs, Floor Sex, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Excaliburstark/pseuds/Excaliburstark
Summary: Merlin Emrys, Captain of the Avalon, watches the stars when he can't sleep. Arthur helps him relax but unfortunately, Merlin was leant against the intercoms button the whole time.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 118





	Drops of Jupiter in His Hair

"Merlin?" Arthur asked. 

Merlin startled. He's surprised he didn't hear the door slide open when Arthur stepped in. 

"Arthur." He turned to him, his back now facing the stars as he leant against the control board. "Is everything okay?" 

"Can't sleep. Why are you up?" 

"Can't sleep." Merlin gave him a grin, softened by tiredness. 

"Hmm." Arthur took a step closer. "Maybe I can help?" 

Merlin looked puzzled. "What do you mean?" 

"Come on." Arthur rolled his eyes. "Everyone's asleep, we don't have to pretend." 

Merlin looked unsettled. "I'm the captain of this spaceship. I really shouldn't be doing this. What would the crew think if they found out?" 

"Finally." Arthur said, fingers curving into air quotes. Merlin huffed a laugh at that before sobering, his smile fading. 

"I don't know. What if that isn't what they think? I don't want them to-" He ran a hand through his messy dark curls. "I don't know." His fingers trailed along the edge of the consoles. "I don't want them to think differently of us, you deserve better than that." 

Arthur moved closer, stepping in between Merlin's legs. 

"Oh, Merlin." Arthur's fingers gently traced Merlin's sharp cheekbone. "I' don't care what they think, I care what you think." 

He leant down, his hand moving through Merlin's unkempt hair. "We don't have to tell them, I'll still love you all the same."

"Arthur." Merlin breathed, his nose dragging along Arthur's cheek until his lip met the corner of Arthur's mouth. 

All the stars lit up as they kissed, mouths moving together, tongue over teeth and lip over lip. Arthur's deft hands clutched at Merlin's hips, one gliding along the waistline to the top button of Merlin's trousers. He popped it open as his mouth moved against Merlin's neck, the long pale expanse perfect for sloppy kisses. 

"Need you." Merlin whispered, lips bruised. 

Arthur continued his sweet assault as his hand moved, gripping the trousers and Merlin's pants as he slid them down before going to the floor himself, his knees braced as Merlin inhaled sharply, the cold air hitting his bare skin. He moaned when Arthur's warm, wet tongue circled his sharp hipbone, softly Arthur pressed his way down until his mouth reached the glistening head of Merlin's jutting cock, hardened with lust. Arthur's tongue gently slid over it then in one swift move he engulfed him. Merlin gasped and his hips jerked forward, stuttering as Arthur's hands tightened where they'd moved to cup his ass. 

"S-Sorry. Ah, god." Merlin managed to stutter out, legs shaky and breath heavy as he leaned further against the ship's console, eyes near rolling back in his head. It had been so long. 

Arthur looked up at him, blue eyes shimmering as he worked his way up and down, up and down. His tongue swirled, his eyelids fluttering, his mouth made obscene suckling noises. 

Merlin groaned, his hand moved to clutch at the space next to him before he moved it to Arthur's blonde strands, not wanting to accidentally press any buttons. 

"P- Please." Merlin's chest heaved and his head felt light."I'm close."

He threw a forearm across his eyes. “Fuck.” He gripped Arthur's hair harder, tugging at it.

Arthur moaned around Merlin, and that did it, he spilled into Arthur's mouth. 

Licking his lips, Arthur rose, his face aligned with Merlin's once more. He kissed him, leaving Merlin sticky and messy with it. 

Merlin grappled, buttons flew as he yanked Arthur's shirt off, too impatient to slowly undo them. The need overcoming his teasing streak. 

"Need you inside me, now." Merlin said, pushing Arthur towards the floor, the cold metal was a sharp contrast to the heat of their kisses. Their bodies wound together, Merlin's knees bracketing him. Arthur crushed their mouths together as he flipped them over, hovering above Merlin. 

"We need-" Arthur started.

"I've already-"

Arthur groaned, face buried in the crook of Merlin's neck. "When?"

"Earlier, I thought we might-"

Arthur cut him off, slotting their mouths together and biting Merlin's lower lip. 

He slipped inside, grunting as Merlin clenched. They moved as one, rising and falling, Merlin's legs crossed around Arthur's waist, his arm stretched up, his fingers interlaced with Arthur's as they shift with each thrust until at last Arthur crested. He lay there, useless as he rest against Merlin, blindly reaching for him but too boneless to manage it. Merlin brought himself off, three quick pulls before he spilled between them, warmth flooding over their stomachs. 

They stayed there, on the floor of the controls room, drowsy and half asleep, their heads leant against each other when over the com's they heard a very quiet voice with an Irish lilt: 

"Percy, Gwen, Lance: You all owe me 20."


End file.
